This is Halloween
by LaneUchiha
Summary: No escuro, via-se alguém sorrindo com dentes pontiagudos e grandes olhos vermelhos. Song-fic: This is Halloween


Dedicada ao pessoal do Chat Fanfics de Naruto.

"_Lar é o lugar onde te entendem."_

**Boys and Girls of every age**

_Garotos e garotas de todas as idades_

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

_Vocês não gostariam de ver algo estranho?_

**Come with us and you will see...**

_Venham conosco e vocês verão..._

**This our town of Halloween!**

_Essa nossa cidade de __Halloween__!_

31 de outubro. Halloween.

Era uma noite de Halloween comum, não estava quente demais, nem frio demais, noite perfeita para ir à procura de doces. Mas alguém estava lá, na calada da noite, apenas esperando crianças para assustar.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween!**

_Isso é o Halloween! Isso é o Halloween!_

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

_Abóboras gritam na calada da noite!_

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

_Isso é o Halloween! Todos fazem uma cena_

**Trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright!**

_Gostosuras ou travessuras até os vizinhos morrerem de medo!_

Duas meninas iam andando com suas sacolas em forma de abóbora. A primeira menina possuía cabelos rosados e lindos olhos verdes, estava fantasiada de fada. A segunda menina possuía cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e estava fantasiada de princesa. Estavam com fantasias iguais a qualquer outra menina da idade delas.

- Esse ano eu vou pegar mais doces que você Ino! – Gritou a menina de cabelos rosados com um sorriso de vitória.

- Até parece! Eu nunca vi uma fada com uma testa tão grande quanto a sua. – Quando Ino falou isso, elas começaram a se encarar e quem observasse bem podia ver raios saindo dos olhos das duas.

Então elas chegaram a uma casa vizinha das suas, tocaram a campainha e esperaram até uma mulher abrir a porta. Ela estava segurando um pote cheio de doces que davam água na boca.

- Gostosuras ou Travessuras? – As meninas perguntaram em uníssono.

A mulher sorriu e entregou doces as meninas que saíram dali pulando de alegria.

**It's our town. Everybody scream.**

_Isso é nossa cidade, todos gritam_

**In this town of Halloween...**  
_Nossa cidade do Halloween..._

**I am the one hiding under your bed, **  
_Sou aquele que se esconde debaixo da sua cama_

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.**  
_Dentes afiados e brilhantes olhos vermelhos_

Um grito agudo foi ouvido por todos naquele momento. Um grito alto. Um grito de medo.

Hyuuga Neji provavelmente era a única criança que não saía por aí pedindo doces no Halloween. Ele achava isso uma estupidez e fora para seu quarto cedo naquele dia, queria dormir.

Estava procurando seu travesseiro que derrubara debaixo da cama quando viu duas grandes bolas vermelhas, estava aproximando sua mão delas, provavelmente seria um dos seus robôs de brinquedo que haviam empurrado para debaixo da cama. De repente, dentes afiados se mostraram junto com um sorriso enorme. E então ouviram um grito.

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

_Sou aquele que se esconde debaixo da sua escada_

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.**_  
Dedos como cobras e aranhas no meu cabelo_

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**_  
Isso é o Halloween! Isso é o Halloween!_

**Halloween...**_  
Halloween..._

Hyuuga Hinata estava se preparando para sair para pedir doces quando lembrou que estava esquecendo sua sacola de doces. Sua mãe havia dito que estava na porta embaixo da escada e ela estava indo lá buscar.

Ela abriu a porta e viu algo se mexendo, como curiosidade de criança sempre fala mais alto que o medo, ela encostou a mão e sentiu algo escamoso, que deslizava e fazia um barulho que parecia um chocalho de um bebê. Ela se aproximou mais e sentiu que algo andava por seus cabelos.

Saiu desesperada de debaixo da escada e viu aranhas em seu cabelo e uma cobra enrolada no seu corpo. Ela tentava gritar enquanto chorava desesperadamente para alguém tirar aqueles bichos de cima dela.

**In this town, we call home,**_  
Nessa cidade, que chamamos de lar_

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!****  
**_Todos aqui para a canção da abóbora!_

**In this town, don't we love it now**_  
Nessa cidade, nós não a amamos agora?_

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.**

_Todos estão esperando pela próxima surpresa_

Kiba, Naruto e Lee eram as crianças mais corajosas de toda a cidade, mas até eles estavam com medo de entrar no quintal da casa. Aquela casa estivera lá por décadas e ninguém nunca teve medo de entrar, vários adolescentes davam festas lá. Mas depois que os novos vizinhos se mudaram para lá, ninguém mais sequer chegava perto da cerca.

Eles eram assustadores e as crianças tinham um pouco de medo deles. Mesmo que não admitissem isso.

Eles foram andando calmamente, bem juntos, olhando bem onde pisavam. De repente, várias abóboras começaram a pular e cantar músicas.

Os meninos se assustaram e saíram correndo sem nem olhar para trás e esquecendo completamente dos doces.

**'Round that corner, man,**

_Na esquina, cara,_

**  
Hiding in a trashcan**

_Se escondendo numa lata de lixo_

**  
Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll**

_Algo está esperando para dar o bote e você vai_

**  
Scream! ****This is Halloween,**

_Gritar! Isso é o Halloween!_

**  
Red 'n black, slimy green...**

_Vermelho e preto, verde viscoso_

**  
Aren't you scared? ****Well, that's just fine!**

_Você não está com medo? Bem, está bem!  
_

Uchiha Sasuke era uma criança solitária, e por isso preferia ir, sozinho, buscar doces. Ele ia virando a esquina quando ouviu um barulho e foi ver o que era. Era alguma coisa se mexendo em uma lata de lixo, a ínicio imaginou que era um gato, ou um rato, ou qualquer animal que viva em uma lata de lixo, mas depois o barulho foi ficando cada vez maior e ele estava realmente curioso.

Quando encostou a mão na tampa da lata, alguma coisa pulou e saiu correndo, deixando apenas uma coisa verde gosmenta na sua mão.__

**Say it once, say it twice,**

_Diga uma vez, diga duas vezes,_

**  
Take the chance and roll the dice**

_Arrisque-se e jogue os dados_

**  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night **_  
Passeie com a lua na calada da noite_

Sasori já estava meio "grandinho" pra ir pegar doces no Halloween, mas mesmo assim ainda saía por aí em todo dia de 31 de outubro, simplesmente andando.

Nessa noite, ele já tinha ouvido que havia alguém por aí, assustando a todas as crianças, mas não ligava. Ele apenas ia andando noite adentro...

Mas ele nem imaginava que quem estava assustando as crianças o estava seguindo.

**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

_Todos gritam, todos gritam_

**In our town of Halloween.**_  
Na nossa cidade do Halloween!_

**I am the clown with the tearaway face...**_  
Sou o palhaço com a cara rasgada_

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace.**_  
Aqui numa rapidez e sumo sem deixar rastro_

**I am the who when you call**_  
Sou aquele quando você chama_

**Who's there? **_  
Quem está aí?_

Quando Shikamaru e Chouji haviam saído para buscar doces, não faziam ideia de que iriam presenciar coisas tão... estranhas.

Na parte da cidade onde não havia mais crianças procurando doces, às vezes, do nada, um vento soprava como se estivesse transportando alguém pelos lugares.

E realmente parecia que havia alguém se mexendo para lá e para cá, numa rapidez incontrolável, e várias vezes eles gritaram "Quem está aí?", mas nada aparecia, o vento só se mexia em uma rapidez incessante.

**  
****  
I am the wind blowing through your hair.**

_Sou o vento soprando no seu cabelo_

**I am the shadow on the moon at night,**_  
Sou a sombra na lua à noite_

_  
_**filling your dreams to the brim with fright.  
**_Enchendo seus sonhos até a borda com terror_

**This is Halloween, This is Halloween**

_Isso é o Halloween! __Isso é o Halloween!_

**HALLOWEEN!**_  
Halloween!!_

**Tender Lumplings everywhere**_  
"Tender Lumplings" em todo lugar_

**Life's no fun without a good scare.**_  
__A vida não é divertida sem um bom susto!_

Temari sempre dormiaantes de ir buscar doces, assim ela podia ficar acordada a noite toda. Enquanto ela dormia em seu quarto, um leve vento a tocava nos cabelos. Ela se mexia, virava a toda hora, qualquer um que visse saberia que ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

Em seu pesadelo ela corria por um corredor escuro enquanto uma sombra estranha corria atrás dela, a sombra se deformava e transformava em outra coisa que a assustava mais ainda. Então ela chegou a uma porta, e abriu e de lá caíram milhares de vermes, ela correu ainda mais e os vermes a perseguiam junto com a sombra que mudava de forma. Mas logo o corredor acabava e a sombra e os vermes iam chegando mais e mais perto.

Ela acordou assustada e suada, mas não ligava, foi buscar os doces assim mesmo.

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

_Esse é nosso trabalho, não somos maus_

**  
In our town of Halloween.**

_Na nossa cidade do Halloween._

**  
In this town**

_Nessa cidade_

**  
don't we love it now?**

_Nós não a amamos agora?_

**  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**_  
Todos estão esperando pela próxima surpresa_

Itachi havia ido deixar seu irmão na esquina. Sua mãe havia dito para ele acompanhar Sasuke o caminho todo, a noite toda. Mas ele queria mesmo era ir à festa que seus amigos estavam dando e então deixou seu irmão sozinho na primeira esquina perto de casa.

Estava andando quando ouviu um barulho, virou-se para trás para ver o que era e não viu nada. Quando olhou para frente de novo, viu um esqueleto com cabeça de abóbora pendurado no ar, na sua frente.

Se susto foi tanto, que saiu correndo sem nem olhar para trás e esquecendo completamente da festa.

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and**

_Jack Esqueleto pode te pegar por trás e_

**  
Scream**

_Gritar_

**  
like a banshee make you jump**

_Como um espírito faz você pular! _

**  
This is Halloween,**

_Isso é o Halloween! _

**  
Everyone scream, won't ya**

_Todos gritam, você não gritará? _

**  
Please make way for a very special guy...**

_Por favor, abra caminho para um cara especial..._

Deidara havia acabado de sair da casa de uma amiga e estava voltando para casa, ele queria assistir os especiais de Halloween que sempre passam na TV no dia 31 de outubro.

Ele estava prestando atenção no chão, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. A mão era gelada e parecia menor que a de uma pessoa normal. Ele já estava virando para ver quem era, quando viu uma mão de esqueleto, não se assustou, provavelmente era só uma criança tentando assustá-lo.

Mas quando virou para ver quem era, deparou-se com uma cabeça de abóbora sorrindo.

**Our man Jack is**

_Nosso cara Jack é_

**King of the Pumpkin Patch.**_  
Rei da Abóbora Remendada_

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now.**_  
Todos saudem o Rei da Abóbora, agora_

**This i****s Halloween, THIS IS HALLOWEEN **_  
Isso é o Halloween! Isso é o Halloween!_

**In this town, we call home,**_  
Nessa cidade, que chamamos de lar_

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!**_  
Todos saudem a canção da abóbora!_

**  
**No escuro, via-se alguém sorrindo com dentes pontiagudos e grandes olhos vermelhos.

-Trick or Treat?

**N/A: **Gostaram? Odiaram?

Deixem uma review 8D


End file.
